Under the Mistletoe
by Killer Marshmallow
Summary: It's almost Christmas and a new friend comes to Foster's. It seems Wilt might have a thing for her... Chapter 3 (the final chapter) is up!
1. Love is in the air!

**Note: I don't own Foster's (that's obvious…), but I do own Hillari and Bree. Enjoy, everybodys!**

"**Monster!!" Hillari screamed jokingly. Sheran into her room and hid under the bed.**

**Hillari looked just like Wilt, except she was shorter, had both arms, a tail, the sides of her face were pointed, and she was ocean blue and pink. She wore a purple hooded tank-top and shoes and pants just like Ed's, but her belt buckle was a little different. She was very young, too. If she were a human, she'd probably be about 5 or 6 years old.**

**Wilt came bounding after her. He entered the room and looked around, spotted her, and said, "I wonder where Hillari is…" Hillari giggled. **

"**Is she in the closet?" Wilt ran to the closet, opened it, and looked. "Nope. Is she…" He looked under the bed and said, "under the bed?"**

**Hillari laughed and tackled him.**

**"Tickle fight!" she announced.**

**Suddenly Bloo burst in.**

**"Guys! You won't believe this! Oh crud..."**

**Hillari came over and hugged him.**

**"Choking. Not breathing."**

**Hillari put him down.**

**"Sorry, Bloo..."**

**"As I was saying, you won't believe what just happened!" Bloo said with excitment.**

**"What?" Wilt asked. "Did you humiliate Frankie? Again..."**

**"Nope. Even better!"**

**"Isn't it awesome?!"**

**"It's a spring..." said Wilt, unimpressed.**

**"Not just a spring. A blue !" Hillari squealed as she reached for it. Bloo pulled it away.**

**"No spring for you!" said Bloo.**

**Meanwhile, at the front door...**

**An imaginary friend came in and asked, "Is this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?" She looked just like Wilt. But she was a little bit shorter, had both arms, a tail, had the number 2 on her stomache, had cat-type feet, and was pink and red.**

**"Yes it is, dear! Come in! Make yourself at home!" Madame Foster replied. "By the way, I'm Madame Foster!"**

**"Hi, I'm Bree!" The imaginary friend introduced herself. She walked in (trying to avoid hitting her head) and saw Wilt. She introduced herself again. Wilt just stared.**

**'She's so beautiful...' thought Wilt.**

**Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Bree asked.**

**"Oh yeah! I-I'm W-w-wilt..." He held out his sweaty hand and smiled weakly. Bree giggled. his cheeks turned pink and he ran off in embarassment.**


	2. The day the broom attacked Oo

Chapter 2!!! XD

**Flowersarefalling (sorry If I typed it wrong), it's finally up! You'll die laughing at the end!**

A few days later, Bree was quite adjusted to life at Foster's. Wilt was still a little nervous and shaky around her, but they had become good friends.

One day, they were putting up the Christmas decorations. The house was beautiful, both inside and out. There were stockings lining the walls, boughs of holly were everywhere, there was a wreath on every door, and a huge, white Christmas tree in the living room. There were beautiful ornaments, candles, and candies covering it and a huge, bright star topped it off.

Wilt and Bree helped to put up the decorations.

"I-is t-t-this strait?" Wilt asked as he (tried) held up the last wreath.

"I can't tell. You're shaking too much." said Bree. "Are you okay? You've been shaking like crazy lately. Is your blood sugar low or somethin'?"

"N-no… I-I'm j-j-just fine!" Wilt lied.

Meanwhile, Hillari and Bloo were looking for their presents.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this…" said Hillari. "What if we got caught by ol' Fuzz Butt?"

"Don't worry about it!" Bloo reassured her. "This is a fool-proof plan!"

"That's what you always say and then it ends up being a disaster!"

"Besides, he's way too busy with the decorations!"

"Okay… if you say so…"

"Let's check Frankie's room! Onward men!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Bloo said sarcastically. "_Ladies_."

After 10 minutes of looking, they came upon something horrid

"What is it?" asked Hillari.

"It's…it's…" Bloo started.

Just then, Frankie ran in and her jaw dropped in humiliation. Her face turned as red as her hair.

"Give me that back!" Frankie shouted. It was the feathered, sparkly, and pink bra she got for her birthday.

"I said give me that back!" she repeated. Bloo just ingored her.

"You're in for it!" She grabbed a broom and started chasing Bloo and Hillari. Just as Mac walked in, Bloo threw the bra in the air and it landed over Mac's eyes.

"My eyes! They burn!" Mac screamed. He started running like an insane maniac as well.

"I know I'm not getting any presents from Frankie this year!" Bloo cried as he passed Mac.


	3. A midnight stroll

About a week later, Bree and Wilt were best friends. Maybe even more than that. It was nearly Christmas, and Wilt took Bree on a nightly stroll through town.

"Wow. This is so beautiful at night!" said Bree.

"Not as beautiful as you." Wilt commented. Bree blushed as the walked by an aluminum Christmas tree shop.

"Did you know that aluminum Christmas trees were invented in the 50's after the Great Depression to liven things up?" asked Bree.

"No, I didn't. You must know a lot about Christmas trees, right?" asked Wilt.

"Yeah. My creator's dad owned an aluminum tree factory and sold plain tree every year. He'd share his knowledge of them to us. Every year there was an aluminum tree in the living room every Christmas. Those were the days!"

"You must be an expert!"

Bree blushed again and asked, "So, what did your family do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Look, mistletoe!"

"You know what happens when you're under the mistletoe. We have to kiss." she whispered. She leaned towards him.

Right when they started kissing, Wilt's cellphone rang (I wonder where he got da cellphone...). It was Mr. Herriman.

'This isn't the right time!' Wilt thought. He answered it. "This is Good Taco, home of the Good Taco. Can I take your order?"

"What are you doing?" Bree whispered.

"Trust me."

* * *

"You should have heard him!" Wilt laughed. 

"Yeah, I could hear him, he was so loud!" Bree laughed too.

Wilt kneeled onto one knee and held up a box.

"Bree, will you gulp marry me?" Wilt opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Bree gasped.

"It's so beautiful! Yes, I'll marry you!" She hugged him. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

"Do you take Wilt as your husband through life and death, sickness and health?" (I don't know if those are the real words, but they work...) 

"I do."

**The End?**

**For now... **


End file.
